The Costume Complexity
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: This is a one shot about what The Shamy did during Stuart's Halloween party in The Holographic Excitation.


**A/N: I was asked by pammieomana over on tumblr to write a short fic about the Shamy during Stuart's Halloween party in episode 6x05, The Holographic Excitation. Here is that attempt. I hope that I didn't let her down because I'm a big fan of her work. (Seriously, go check her out if you haven't already.) Enjoy, and long live the Shamy.**

* * *

Amy parked in front of Stuart's comic book shop. There were more cars in the parking lot than she had ever seen before. She looked over at Sheldon as he placed the red wig on the top the shiny plastic mask. It was the closest they could come to a compromise, and it wasn't much. If it had been anyone else, Amy wouldn't have been so happy about it, but this was Sheldon. _He changed that costume for me_, Amy thought.

"Are you ready to go in?" Sheldon asked as he opened the door.

Amy got out of the car and went to help Sheldon get out. His costume made it difficult for him to move. He struggled to stand and Amy had to pull him up with all of her weight behind it.

"It would have been easier to stand if you were dressed as Raggedy Andy," Amy teased.

"You said you would let it go if I wore the wig," Sheldon complained.

"You're right. My apologies."

Amy let go of his hands as soon as he was standing on his own. She closed his door and they started walking into the shop. She didn't realize how far he was behind her until she had already walked in and realized that she was all alone. This was supposed to be the moment that her friends were going to see how far Sheldon had come.

Amy turned around and called to Sheldon through the fringe blocking the view of the door. He finally appeared with his slow awkward gait. He said, "I should have picked hickey."

Amy rolled her eyes at him. She looked back at the party, and tried to spot their friends among the costumed patrons of the store. She noticed that Stuart was running over to greet them.

"Oh, hey, look at you guys," he said confused by Sheldon's garb.

"I'm Raggedy Ann, and he's Raggedy C-3PO," Amy explained proudly.

"It was a compromise. I lost," Sheldon said before he walked away.

Amy started to follow him. She stopped when Stuart started talking to her. Things had been a little awkward between them when Sheldon first asked Amy to be his girlfriend during a date with Stuart, but things had gotten a little more comfortable since then. Stuart proved to be a good friend. Amy went to him when she needed presents for Sheldon and he never let her down.

Sheldon thought that Amy had followed him over to the table holding the food and beverages. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water and turned to hand one to Amy, but she wasn't there. He looked around, but the mask was making it difficult to see. Even with his height it took Sheldon over a minute to spot Amy talking to Stuart. She was laughing at whatever he had just said. Obviously, this was going to require an intervention.

Sheldon stalked over and handed Amy the bottle of water. She took it, thanked him, and turned back to finish listening to Stuart's story. She was just trying to be polite, but Sheldon was annoyed that she didn't walk away with him right away. Didn't she know that she was _his_ girlfriend, not Stuart's? That's why he was wearing that ridiculous getup. For her.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sheldon, Stuart finished his story. Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her along to talk to Leonard and Penny who were standing across the room. Amy called out a hasty goodbye and went with Sheldon. As soon as they were away from Stuart, he dropped her hand again.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"I was saving you from another one of Stuart's tedious stories," Sheldon said.

"Stuart is my friend. I was enjoying talking to him," Amy said.

"We have other friends here. See here is Leonard and Penny. Let's talk to them instead," Sheldon told her. Then he turned to Leonard and said, "Your wig is askew."

"They aren't matching," Sheldon said to Amy after inspecting Penny and Leonard's costumes.

"I gave you options. This is the one you chose. If it bothers you so much, just take off the wig and the hat. I'm done fighting you on this," Amy told Sheldon. She turned to Penny and said, "Come on, Bestie. Let's go find Bernadette."

Penny looked at Leonard, shrugged, and followed Amy away from the boys.

"Why did she seem so mad?" Leonard asked.

"She doesn't think our costumes match enough," Sheldon said.

"I'm surprised that she would be so mad at you about that. Amy's usually very good with putting up with you," Leonard said.

"Amy does not 'put up with me.' She is my girlfriend," Sheldon said defensively. He cracked open the bottle of water in his hand and put it up to his mouth. Unfortunately he forgot that he was wearing his C-3PO mask and the water spilled down his plastic covered chest instead.

Leonard laughed at Sheldon and found him some napkins. Sheldon supposed that he was going to have to wait until he got home to eat.

"What's up with you and Sheldon?" Penny asked as soon as they were away from the guys.

"He's acting weird. I was so happy that he was willing to change his costume for me. Then he was all mad that I was talking to Stuart. I know I came here with him, but I didn't think that meant that I couldn't talk to anyone else," Amy answered.

"Sweetie, he is jealous. He doesn't care that you are talking to me right now. He wouldn't care if you were talking to Leonard or Raj or pretty much anyone else here, but Stuart is different. You have a past with Stuart."

"I wouldn't really call it a past," Amy said.

"It's enough for Sheldon. You didn't see him when he thought that he had lost you to Stuart. I'm not saying he is right, but that's why he is upset," Penny said as she pointed at him. "Look, he is still wearing that wig and hat. He's still wearing the costume that matches yours."

Amy didn't want to completely forgive Sheldon's rudeness, but she softened a little when she looked over at him. He was talking to Leonard, Howard and Bernadette, and sure enough, he was still wearing the red wig.

"Let's go back over there," Amy finally said. Sheldon's behavior sometimes needed some context, but it was hard to angry with him for caring about her.

When Penny and Amy got back over to the guys, Sheldon turned back to Amy. He started talking to her like she hadn't been annoyed with him at all. At least that saved Amy an apology.

They visited with various groups at the party. It was easily the most social Amy had ever seen Sheldon. He had to explain his costume each time they spoke to another group. Despite his earlier complaint, he seemed vaguely proud as he explained that he was dressed to compliment his girlfriend's costume.

A man that Amy only knew as "Captain Sweatpants" laughed when Sheldon explained once again that he was Raggedy C-3PO.

"Dude, that's lame. Are you going to let some chick ruin your costume? I've never let a woman tell me what to do," Captain Sweatpants said.

"Well, I believe that would be because, other than your mother, a woman has never willingly spoken to you," Sheldon said before he walked away. It would have been better if Sheldon could have walked away without his shambling, awkward gait, but Amy still thought it was rather sexy. He had defended her.

She followed him. "Are you sure you don't want to get something to drink? You have to be hot in that costume. I'm pretty warm, and I'm not covered in plastic."

"I am feeling a little faint. Could you help me get this mask off?" Sheldon said as he sat down on a folding chair in the corner. Before Amy could start to help him remove the plastic head covering his own, Sheldon slumped to the side. Amy was the only thing holding him up and stopping him from falling to the floor. The problem was that Sheldon was heavy, and Amy wasn't sure how much longer she could keep him up.

Amy looked for someone to help her. She felt him slipping. Luckily, she spotted a fedora among the crowd only a couple of feet away.

"Rajesh! Come here," Amy called out.

Raj rushed over upon hearing his name, and Amy asked him to hold Sheldon up. Then she removed Sheldon's mask to get him more air. As she suspected, Sheldon had passed out inside of his costume. She fanned his face with her hand, but he wasn't coming around.

"I'll be right back with some water. Don't let him fall on the floor," Amy told Raj as she walked away. By the time she returned, Leonard and Penny were standing over Sheldon too. He'd come around, so Amy shoved the ice cold bottle of water into his hand. He drank half of it in one pull. He looked better, but they were still a little worried about him.

"Maybe we should get you home," Leonard said. He grabbed Sheldon's arm to help him back up.

"I can drive him home," Amy offered. "Can you make it to the car okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't baby me," Sheldon said, but he took Leonard and Raj's help to get back up. He took the mask and the wig from Amy. He put the wig and hat back on his head as he followed Amy out to her car.

"You don't have to put the wig back on," Amy told him.

"They won't know we're together otherwise," Sheldon said matter of factly.

Amy fought a smile as she helped Sheldon back into her car. They drove back to 2311 Los Robles and Amy accompanied Sheldon up to his apartment; mostly to make sure that he didn't faint again. Sheldon went back to his room to change into his pajamas. When he came back, he sat in his spot next to Amy.

"Next year I think we should dress as the Tenth Doctor and Rose from Doctor Who," Sheldon told her.

_At least I have a full year to find a more reasonable compromise_, Amy thought.


End file.
